evilfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kyurem147
Specific Categories Me & Black Soulstone need your help as well as everybody's help in adding new & specific more categories to The Evil Wiki & it's pages including your Hope article: *("Absolution", though it's meaning focus on redeeming sin.) to items, concepts, places, & events concerning/synonymous with forgiveness (like Redeemed Villains for example). *("Villainous Symbolism") to relics & places of evil (like the town of Silent Hill or yes, Hell), even those that has do with symbolic/iconic evildoers. *("Urban Legends") - Almost similar to villainous figures that are of course Urban Legends. *("Category:Theological Villainy|Theological Villainy]]") - Similar to villains in theology. *("Scripture-related Villainy") - Similar to villains in Scripture and religion. *("Folkloric Villainy") - Similar to villains in folklore and legends. *("Mythological Villainy") - Similar to villains in mythology. Here's the names of these specific categories that at least in Black Soulstone's opinion. If these does not suit enough, compare it with the others' opinions. Hope it helps. Please help us? - Best regards B1bl1kal - Don't cha judge me! 21:00, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Stop It! Enough, dude! Can't you see I'm doing my best keep this wiki in shape? & by the way, I'm the one who created the You-Know-Who Buster page because I watched Rapture-Palooza a hundred times (especially on YouTube) & that movie is still hella funny. Anyway, just stick to the pages & things that you & you alone wanna create (like right now for instance ) while I take care of the cleanup myself. Understood? Thank you. I'm sorry I yelled @ you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:30, September 26, 2015 (UTC) You do realized you've screwed my You-Know-Who Buster article, right by deletin' it without thinkin' it through? That was pretty unwise. So now it forces my hand to not only forces my hand to delete it (Reason: Under informational cleanup), but to rewrite it again, this with additional & final info from simply watchin' Rapture-Palooza all the way without any help. I'll get the job done myself. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:00, September 27, 2015 (UTC) I've already completed the You-Know-Who Buster myself. So now you're gonna have to do the Witch's Broom page yourself while I go take of the categories & a few other things here. Ok? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:55, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Potential Admins I've created a list of people I known & trusted & respected for a long time to promote as admins for The Evil Wiki for they are capable, intelligent, & more contributing, just fit for the job. I truly hope so. Potential Admins: *Queen Misery *Robergestudios *Silent Mocker *Magma Dragoon *DragonDude83 *Prime ShockWaveTX *Black Soulstone *Robinsonbecky *Jester of chaos But for now, we need Inferno Pendragon as 1 more admin to help out The Evil Wiki. Take a close look @ his Master List, you'll find it very interesting & helpful. He's really good at monitoring pages. That's all. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:15, September 5, 2015 (UTC) URGENT NEWS!!! Dude, we got a problem. - Best regards B1bl1kal Dreagrds't cha judge me! 19:05, August 21, 2015 (UTC) A user, Darthraner83, have recently created a ripoff copycat of your page "In the Dark of the Night" which is not funny nor cute. I'm glad you've responded to this by gettin' rid of it. Thank you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:45, August 22, 2015 (UTC) I still help with gettin' rid of all the deleted pages permanently to make room for trash to take out, immediately. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:45, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Also, we cannot wait nor stall any longer, & I can't keep addin' more stuff to The Evil Wiki all by myself much longer. That's why I'm moving towards creatin' Biff's Cane, the Black Crystal & the Eclipse Cannon by tomorrow @ around like 7pm. I won't start now because I need to recharge & I need a little more time. I hope we understand. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:45, August 22, 2015 (UTC) the least you could do is BAN Freddy and his sockpuppet Queen Misery (talk) 01:07, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Help with Deletion Could you please help me with the deletion process? I'm having trouble with cleaning up the mess. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:55, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Also, we gotta get rid of this troublemaker Kyle20ellis. I mean ban him from this wiki permanently. He's been messin' with my Abigail Williams' Necklace page. This kid don't sits right with me. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:55, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Orichalcos Ah come on man! I've just added my Orichalcos page here! I mean I'm buried with work today! Here's the reason why. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:15, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Never mind. Just please bring back the Orichalcos page ASAP. I'll see ya later. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:20, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:B1bl1kal page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 02:31, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Locations It's not just her Kyurem147, all of us Villains WIki admins including myself, even I was kinda confused & pi$$ed off about this (except for the songs that should've been put on the villains' pages which would be reasonable & nice), but I can't just throw away the position I was recently given by the people who respected me & helped me out as much as I do for. That's why I moved all the locations & events along with their pictures to this wiki. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:50, March 26, 2015 (UTC) I don't know. Let us ask Magma Dragoon & Balthus Dire real quick. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:27, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Why?! Why did you deleted my Biff's Cane page, man?! I was about to link it here to Biff! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:17, May 1, 2015 (UTC) & another thing, next time, please give us a list of pages you wanna create here on The Evil Wiki so there will be no problems between us (for example: pages I B1bl1kal wished to create Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise & Biff Tannen Museum here because I'm a fan of the Back to the Future movies). & for God's sakes, next time, please be reasonable with deletin' pages made by other users who are not the enemy (unlike internet trolls the 4chan freaks). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:17, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for settin' up your list of your future created pages. But since you're seriously into it obviously, well, not to be rushy or anything, but because there are or will be other people who would make those articles you wanna make regardless if they know of your list on your user profile page or not, I'd hop to it & lived up to my promise if I were you, my friend. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:10, May 2, 2015 (UTC) is that true that B1 and you are entitled to certain pages(Iamthefallencause (talk) 22:17, May 2, 2015 (UTC)) Please Stop Copying Me! Look Kyurem147, would you please copying me again?! Enough with copying off the The Cloud Tower.jpg & making it like the same on the Cloud Tower.jpg image. It's unacceptable. & above all, enough with the "sense of entitlement" junk! I had it up to here with crapload of self-righteous primitives such as homeless people, criminals, jobless children, Democrats, liars, white supremacists, black supremacists, terrorists, religious fanataics, ect. The world is sick & tired of havin' too much lawless & thoughtless primitives already. I'm sorry. I just havin' some small problems & I'm still stuck on movin' everthing to The Evil Wiki. Look, here's the deal: You can now have the "The_Cloud_Tower.jpg" picture because I B1bl1kal hereby giving it to you Kyurem147 & I will take back & own the Cloud Tower.jpg & change it back properly. Everyone's happy. Is that clear? - Best reagrds B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:05, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Updates There has been an update: I've added a new & genuine image of Jafar's Snake Staff over @ the Villains Wiki today. I'll add that version of the picture here right now. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:55, April 6, 2015 (UTC) But you forgot to write the depiction of each pictures when uploading them on The Evil Wiki. But that's ok. it happens. I noticed that none of the wikis everywhere don't have the upload picture button on the right side of the screen anymore which I find it to be unnecessary & as even a bit difficult as a 2 year-old child. Luckily there's the good ol' URL tool that is a real blessing, & that is "http://evil.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload". - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:55, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 06:02, April 11, 2015 (UTC) I already adopted it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:44, April 11, 2015 (UTC) I know. I meant if I can become an admin here so I can help in any way I cam. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:45, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Oh yeah, congrats on being an admin here. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:45, April 11, 2015 (UTC) I'm just wondering. Could you make me an admin here, please? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:20, April 11, 2015 (UTC) I'm still waiting your answer. After all, I am obviously very good with most things including grammar problems & I've been working my butt off collecting pictures & info like crazy since Villains WIki has voted to focus on characters only. So exhausting. Oh yeah, I've added the Ultimate Weapon & more stuff just now. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:00, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Please design the theme on Evil Wiki Could you please design the theme for Evil WIki. I want it to look almost like villains wiki. a blackish background with white text. Please? Only admins can do that. And I'm not an admin. Thank you (Ngh93 (talk) 22:03, April 11, 2015 (UTC)) I have such a theme for that. This is the first choice of background pic. Here it is. So what do you guys think? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:55, June 4, 2015 (UTC) What about this? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:31, June 4, 2015 (UTC) What about this one? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:55, June 5, 2015 (UTC) HELP!!! We got a problem: this god-awful troll is messing with The Evil wiki including your pages my pages & also my user page! It's getting annoying! You gotta help ban this creep! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:45, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Temporary admin The situation with theses 4chan bugs is out of hand. You need to make either me, or B1, an admin here, because we aren't going to wait while 4chan minions make a mess out of this wiki. We cant rely on you or VSTF forever. You need to make one of us an admin. (----) PS: Where is the signature button? From: Iamthefallencause. Iamthefallencause is correct. We seriously need this if we are to defend ourselves & our works here. The 4chan problem is serious. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:00, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Iamthefallencause, if I may. The answer: When in user talk, just added 4 Tilde (~) to th end of your written sentence(s)/message(s), or press the Signature button with the Sharpie pen icon in the wiki taskbar on the top of the screen to show your signature. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:00, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Have you figured out how to make people admins?(Iamthefallencause (talk) 18:55, April 25, 2015 (UTC)) Go to the Admin Dashboard where only users with special or extended rights can go there (here's how for example). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:20, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Are you there?(Iamthefallencause (talk) 19:41, April 25, 2015 (UTC)) Ok. B1, leave another message on that thread you opened on his wall at Villians Wiki, ask him if he is there.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 19:52, April 25, 2015 (UTC)) Just ask Prime ShockWaveTX or Jester of chaos. I got my hands full right now. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:45, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Make someone an admin before 4chan returns in force As you just saw, these 4chan cowards are likely to come back. Since you aren't here most of the time, I urge you because this is getting critical, make someone an admin.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 20:03, April 26, 2015 (UTC)) Adminship I would like to become one. Robinsonbecky (talk) 03:40, April 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: This is too long a wait At least a year, maybe. A year. for a temporary admin That's all I asked. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:25, April 27, 2015 (UTC) 4chan again? Why is it every time we think its safe, 4chan comes back?(Iamthefallencause (talk) 20:32, May 1, 2015 (UTC)) Permanent admin Hello. Given how successful my temporary adminship was, and the fact that B1 supports me, I would like to ask you make me a permanent admin.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 21:39, May 2, 2015 (UTC)) Look, Kyurem, we both know an admin is needed here constantly. I proved I can get the job done, and ive earned it. Make me an admin, before more problems show up.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 18:43, May 3, 2015 (UTC)) Are you going to answer me?(Iamthefallencause (talk) 22:21, May 3, 2015 (UTC)) Colored Orbs I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I have found out from Bulbapedia (Pokémon wiki) that the 2 orbs in the Pokemon franchise were the 3 objects called the "Colored Orbs" which it's like unloadin' another paper work on us. Ugh! So should we do? Shall the page be renamed here? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:35, May 3, 2015 (UTC) I have decided we should seriously renamed it "Colored Orbs" right now. It seems reasonable & faster to me. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:55, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Trouble Black Soulstone got the identity of the person whom ransacked/screwed up Villainous breakdown page on evil wikia that caused our trouble recently, in which his page is here . Can you send him a warning message on his talk page immediately so i won't fix it up again just like the last time? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:55, May 20, 2015 (UTC) My Lullaby Why did you delete My Lullaby? That was a Villains' song that fit Zira's feelings of vengeance and ambition to rise back to power? --DragonDude83 (talk) 00:00, May 27, 2015 (UTC) What are you doing?! I just put that page in there! It's a Villain Song for God's sake. --DragonDude83 (talk) 01:51, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Explain Why are you deleting In the Dark of the Night? That's a good Villain Song. Nostalgia Critic ranked it number 6 on his Top 11 Villain Songs. --DragonDude83 (talk) 02:29, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for bringing back My Lullaby. I was wondering why you were deleting songs. This Wiki is for villainous events, songs, tools, etc. --DragonDude83 (talk) 02:46, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Dude Dude, you forgot to add more pages on your list of things you wanna make because of what my good friend DragonDude83 told me of what's happenin' recently. & also, could you please bring back the song "In the Dark of the Night" from Anastasia please? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:16, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Please Don't Do That Again Would you please stop putting the pages on lockdown again unless it's an emergency or in case of vandalism & trolls? I was about to add more pictures to The Castle That Never Was just now. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:05, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Here's the list of things ready to be deleted in case if you missed one or if you forget. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:31, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Let me know if you need anything. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:31, June 8, 2015 (UTC) We got another one(s), boss. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:15, July 14, 2015 (UTC) I sometimes called any of my friends "chief" or "boss". Please don't take offense. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:15, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Request Me & Black Soulstone are askin' that could you allow all of the rest of the pages in The Evil WIki as official pages here? They deserve to be here than Villains Wiki. Or at least, if you wanted to recreated those pages, could you please remake them with the condition where they looked better than the version in Villains Wiki? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:00, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Troll We got a problem happening at The Evil Wiki right now: A troll named "Lady" Satsuki has recently messin' some of our profile pages including mine this morning. So because of this girl who is no lady & all, this is serious. Here's her history which is the definite reason why. I need your help to permanently ban her immediately. She's outta control. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:50, August 27, 2015 (UTC) 'This Wiki Needs More Permanent Admin (or at least 1 More) Immediately!' Dude, we got a problem! Queen Misery just contacted me now & imforms me of this troll who is recently screwin' her talkpage here & now mine too! She also made the similar urgent complaint! This is where & why this wiki really, really needs more then just 1 administrator, people to safeguard it's brilliant contents & improve it's progressive legacy (just look at my [[w:c:villains:User:B1bl1kal|user page with the label "Admin" on it]] & how far I come)! I too need to continue my contributions & protect my works, but at the same time, I have to help out my friends in case of emergency & ban troublemakers & erase deleted/condemned articles/categories/images. It's called responsibility. You understand what I'm sayin'?. This is a very serious issue. If you don't believe me, ask her! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:00, August 29, 2015 (UTC) He is right. This wiki needs more than one admin to defend it. Everytime people think its over, more trolls show up. I say B1kal is made admin.( 21:12, August 29, 2015 (UTC)) Thank you. I'm sorry but what is your name, fellow user? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:18, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Stop Stealing Pages or You'll Be Removed stop the practice of deleting pages other make and then claiming them as your own or we will contact wikia to have you removed from the position you blatantly abuse, this is a warning and since you have ignored all other warnings it's time you understood once and for all users are not going to tolerate it any more.. you can be removed from admin power if you open abuse it and you are doing so by "laying claim" to pages.. either stop doing that NOW or expect your position to be gone in the near future, being an admin doesn't mean you can't be removed and it doesn't grant you access to free abuse of the wiki.. many aren't even wanting to come to this wiki because of how you deliberately steal their pages and refuse to make new admins because of your petty, childish nature.. either mature or retire.. or be removed EvilLamp (talk) 06:00, October 17, 2015 (UTC)